Playing Cupid
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: Who knew all that could happen from James playing Cupid? KENLOS AND JAGAN!


**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? I'm in the mood for Kenlos so…Wait, when am I not? LOL. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is James Diamond and I have three best friends, Kendall, Carlos and Logan but here's the thing; Kendall and Carlos are in love with each other and I'm gonna try to bring them together. So, I know it sounds weird and that I should just stay out of it instead of playing cupid but I think they're meant for each other. Plus, I'm tired of hearing Kendall jack off in the bathroom and I'm tired of Carlos making out with a picture of Kendall he keeps under his pillow._

_Okay, how exactly am I gonna do this? I can't make them confess to each other because they're just too shy. How about I do those secret admirer things they do on TV? Yeah…That could work…_

_Sincerely,_

_James Diamond_

James put his pencil down and bit his lip. He keeps a diary and only his best friends knew about it. Sure, it was pretty gay but hey, he needed a place to write down his journey to fame in. He took his diary and shoved it in his underwear drawer where he hides it. Why there? Because that's where you would least expect it. James grabbed a piece of paper and started writing something down. He finished and got up to put in on Carlos' bed. Now, he just has to get a bouquet of roses.

Carlos went inside his room to get his helmet. He was about to try his rocket skates so he needed it. But then, he saw a piece of paper on his bed. It said: _My Beloved Carlos, Come meet me in the Palm Woods Park at six. I will be standing under the biggest tree with a bouquet of roses. I have been hiding my love for you long enough. _It was signed 'Secret Admirer.' Carlos desperately wanted to find out who this girl was. '_Whoever this is, she has to know that my heart belongs to Kendall and Kendall only,' _he thought. He put on his red watch, took his helmet and marched back down to the lobby, wondering who this girl was.

Buying a bouquet of roses must seem really simple to do, right? Well, not for James. The cashier in the flower shop kept flirting with him and kept asking him if the flowers were for her and she wouldn't let him out until he told her she was pretty. He looked at his watch. Five-thirty. He still has time. Now, he just needs to get Kendall to hold the roses under the biggest tree in Palm Woods Park. When he does that and six o' clock strikes, BOOM! Love happens.

Kendall was lounging by the pool, watching Carlos put on his rocket skates. He couldn't let Carlos attempt to jump to the other side of the pool with his rocket skates but he lost a bet and the punishment was to not stop Carlos when he did his next stunt so he has no choice.

"Hey, Kendall!" He heard his name being called and saw James walking towards him, bouquet of about a dozen roses in his hand. Kendall looked at him weird. James wasn't really the kind of guy who gives a girl flowers.

"James, why do you have roses? Is it for a girl or something?" Kendall asked, standing up.

"No, just…Come on, before Carlos sees them," James dragged Kendall all the way to the Palm Woods Park. Kendall looked at him, confused. What was James up to this time? When James finally let go of him, he looked around and saw that he was in the middle of the park, under the biggest tree.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Well, I set up this thing to…Get you and Carlos together…I sent him a note saying that his secret admirer, that's you, will meet him under the biggest tree in Palm Woods Park carrying roses at six," James explained shoving the red flowers to Kendall's chest. Kendall took the flowers and looked down at them. They looked beautiful. Just like Carlos.

"James, I—"Kendall looked up and didn't see James but saw Carlos. He looked to his right and saw that James was behind the tree, trying to spy on them. He looked back to Carlos and saw a tiny red blush coloring his cheeks.

"Kendall, you're my secret admirer?" Carlos asked. He couldn't believe it was Kendall, the love of his life. The man of his dreams. The boy he had a picture of under his pillow.

Kendall looked to James for answers on what to do. James just mouthed 'Say yes' and Kendall did just that. "Uh…Yes," Kendall looked to James again for what to do next and James motioned for him to give the flowers so he did. Carlos took the roses, grinning. Kendall was still nervous. What was he gonna do next? The answer to that, he got from James again. James puckered his lips and mouthed 'Kiss him.' Kendall but his lip nervously but did it anyway. He leaned in and kissed Carlos, wrapping his arms around his waist. Carlos dropped the roses to the ground and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, enjoying their first kiss together.

James smiled and turned around. He saw Logan standing there with a bouquet of white roses in his hand.

"Hey, what's up Logan? Which lucky lady is getting those flowers?" James asked, chuckling.

"Uh…Well, actually it's for a guy but he's really pretty!" Logan said, smiling.

"Prettier than me? This guy isn't prettier than me, right? What's his name?" James asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"He's as pretty as you…His name is James Diamond and I've liked him for a long time now," Logan said, giving James the clean looking, white flowers.

James smiled and leaned forward to capture Logan's lips in a kiss. Honestly, he's liked Logan for a long time now too but he never really had the guts to admit it to himself.

"Oh, hello there, James! What's up Logan?" the two broke apart and saw Kendall and Carlos, holding hands.

"Hey, what's up…You guys?" Logan said, his face red. James grinned and wrapped his arm around him. They all laughed and went back up to the apartment, enjoying the new love they found today.

Who knew all that could happen from James playing cupid?

**A/N: That ending was suckish…But this was fun to write! I'm going to bed now…I have on my favorite pajamas that say 'Love is all that I can give to you' in the pockets and…Yeah…Reviews make me want to write more!**


End file.
